


Car Wash

by tomarkislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Desperation, Car Wash - Freeform, Desperate Harry, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, full bladder, pee desperation, teasing louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loved to tease Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> so much sin im so sorry you guess

Louis loved to tease Harry. It was his favorite thing to do. Locking him out of the house. Teasing him in the bedroom. Jokingly waking him up hours before needed so he couldn't get back to sleep. But what he really loved to do was tease him when he had to pee.

Passing by gas stations when he was desperate on car trips. Locking him out of the bathroom while running the shower, laughing as he begged for him to open the door. Jabbing his bladder and talking about waterfalls while they laid in bed in the morning, Harry squirming around, just wanting to pee.

But the best set up for teasing Harry while he was absolutely desperate for a wee was the day Harry finally wet his trousers.

It had been a long day. Interview after interview, even an hour long performance, and Louis could tell Harry needed to pee just by the way he was bouncing around in the passenger seat of their car. Louis chuckled, thinking of ways he could prolong his wait for the toilet.

"Louis..." Harry strained out. Louis looked over and saw that he was holding his crotch, gently rocking back and fourth in his seat. Before he could say anything else, Louis started the car up, driving away from the studio, away from Harry's last chance of relief.

Harry quickly turned away from Louis at that point, biting his lower lip. He let out a soft whimper as they went over a bump, jostling his poor bladder.

"You alright, Haz?" Louis asked, arm reaching back into the backseat. His hand grasped a water bottle and he chuckled. He had his plan. "You look a little flushed." he added, setting the water bottle in the holder directly in front of Harry. The shake of the car jostled the water around, creating a gentle swishing sound that obviously upset Harry.

"I'm... I'm..."

Louis stopped the car abruptly, causing Harry to jolt forward, his seatbelt digging violently into his bladder. "Uuuuuhhh!" Harry moaned, fingers digging into his crotch. "Please don't! I have to pee!"

Louis was surprised at how early his admission was. He must really have to go. "Awww, does my little Hazza have to go wee-wee?" he taunted, reaching over to rub his lower stomach. He poked a finger over the bump in his stomach, chuckling when he yelped out in pain. He continued to rub gently as he drove, taking the long way to the restaurant they had decided on.

Harry moaned while nodding his head rapidly. "I really, really do..." he whined. "Could you, ugh, stop somewhere. I've been holding it all day."

Louis chuckled. Harry really didn't know him. "Sorry Hun. You'll just have to wait till we get there."

Harry's bladder pulsed at the thought of holding it any longer. He wanted to fight back, but he was cut off by a powerful urge slamming right into his gut. "Shit," he whispered to himself, hunching over in desperation. He honestly believed he wasn't going to make it to this restaurant they were going to. And with the way Louis was driving and the water bottle placed so perfectly in front of him...

"Take this stupid water bottle," he groaned, unable to remove it himself since his hands were glued to his crotch.

Louis laughed. "But aren't you thirsty, babe?" he asked teasingly, driving over another large bump on the road.

Harry grimaced, the liquids in his bladder sloshing around in his stomach. Why did he drink so much? He knew there wasn't going to be good opportunities for him to pee and he still drank three cups of tea and didn't even go to the toilet before leaving the house. He was really an idiot sometimes.

"Louis, I really need to stop. I cannot-"

"Traffic!" Louis happily announced, smiling over at Harry. Harry couldn't breath. They couldn't stuck in traffic. Not when he was dying for a wee. He couldn't hold it. "Guess you'll just have to wait."

Harry felt tears build up in his eyes as leaned against the back of his seat, trying to give his bladder more room to expand. But it didn't work. "This can't be happening," he huffed out, doubling over in desperation. He squirmed around in his seat, waves of agony splashing against his lower stomach. "God, I can't hold it."

Louis held back a chuckle, making sure that whenever the cars ahead of them began to move, he accelerated far too much, and slammed on the breaks, jostling the car around.

"Uuuuugh!" Harry moaned again, arching his back against the seat. He needed to wee like mad, unable to remove his hands from his crotch. Why didn't he go before they left? It wasn't like they were in a hurry or anything. So why didn't he go? "You gotta stop after this, Lou. I can't hold it."

Louis smirked at him. "Oh, come on, Haz. You can hold a little wee can't you?" he teased.

Harry sniffled, feeling tears build up in his eyes. The pressure was insane, liquid pulsing in his bladder. And Louis' teasing really wasn't helping. "Of course!" he snapped back, trying to sound confident. But it came out as more of a strain as he tried to hold it all in. "I've just been holding it literally all day and I would really appreciate if you stopped somewhere." he said, trying to sound polite. Maybe he could schmooze him up into stopping some place.

Louis laughed internally at his little plea. He would not fall for that. "Come on, love. Once we get out of this traffic it'll be straight to the restaurant and then you can wee." he told him. But that wasn't true. Louis had a pit stop to make.

Harry whined. "You're lying," he said quietly under his breath. Louis looked at him confused. "You'll probably stop somewhere and make me wait and hold it even longer. Well that's not fucking happening," he said angrily. "Pull over once we get out of this stupid traffic."

Louis was slightly turned on by Harry's authority voice, but also angry. He wouldn't have him ruining his teasing.

"Fine," he said, after he rearranged a few things in his plan. "I guess I need to fill the tank up a little. I'll pull over at the next exit."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling. "Thank you."

Unfortunately, Harry didn't notice Louis smirking. He couldn't believe how gullible he could be sometimes. Louis always teased Harry when he needed a wee, which was quiet often. Why was he so willing to trust him now?

"Ooh, I hope this traffic doesn't last much longer," Harry said, squirming. Louis noticed he was no longer wearing his seat belt and the button of his jeans were open. He really had no class. "I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

Louis eyed him as he continued to shift his bum around on the car seat, whining every few moments. As much as Louis loved to tease Harry, he was awfully annoying when he needed to pee. He never shut up, constantly moved, and had to remind whoever he was with about his desperate need to wee.

"Yeah, I got that from the first time you said it, Haz," Louis said, hoping it would shut him up.

But instead, it made him more annoying.

"I'm sooorrryyyy!" he whined, clutching at his crotch. "I just, oof, really gotta go."

Louis grimaced at this. "And I'm saying I understand that you have to wee so maybe you don't have to talk about it so damn much."

After he said this, Harry looked hurt. He pouted slightly, looking at the window as he tried to stay still. Louis felt a little bad, but at least he was being quiet.

After five minutes of uncomfortably silence (besides Harry's awkward shifting) traffic began to move steadily, an exit approaching them quickly.

"Thank god!" Harry moaned. "I about one minute away from soaking this leather seat."

Louis shook his head. "You better not," he said, pulling off of the highway. Harry was bouncing in his seat, eyes searching for a gas station. He instead saw a McDonalds and pointed their quickly. "Ooh, Louis!" he shouted, gripping himself tightly. "Pull over there!"

Louis laughed, speeding past it. "I told you I need more gas. You can hold it until we find a gas station."

Harry whined. "I hate you,"

Louis flashed a smile at him, stopping harshly at a stoplight. Harry winced, hastily buttoning up his pants when he saw the gas station come into view. "Lou!" he yelled, grabbing his arm so he didn't miss it.

Louis quickly pulled into the gas station, barely able to contain himself when he saw it. The car wash.

"Alright, you can go wee now," he said, while pulling into the line for the car wash. Harry was confused. His eyes widened when he realized what Louis was doing.

"No... Lou..."

"I mean, you can hold it till after the car wash right?" he asked, pulling in front of it.

Harry felt tears build in his eyes. He could not hold it through a car wash. "No... Please don't," he begged, doubling over with his hands gripping his throbbing cock. "I-I can't... It hurts,"

But it was too late. Louis was already pulling in and Harry could just see the water about to pour down. He was going to pee himself.

Without warning, water began to cascade down around the car. "Guuuuuhhh!" Harry moaned. All he could hear was water, all he could see was water just pouring around them, trickling down the edges of the car. Harry started dry sobbing, feeling urine slowly start to seep into his boxers. He couldn't hold it through all of this.

Luckily, the water stopped and the soap started. "Louis..." he cried. This was the worst he had ever teased him. Normally he just joked about waterfalls and pressed on bladder, but now he was doing this. "I can't..."

Suddenly, Louis realized maybe he went too far. He'd never made Harry cry before and here he was, watching his boyfriend sob while holding himself for dear life. "Hey, Haz," he said gently, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. I should have listened. I just, ya know, like to tease you sometimes."

Harry just sobbed in response, preparing himself for another soak of the car.

Once again, water sprayed down, pounding harshly over the car. The pitter patter of water caused Harry's bladder to shake, bladder actually quivering inside of him. "Oh my god!" he cried. "I hafta go so fucking bad!"

Louis bit his lip, watching as Harry bounced in his seat. He looked way past desperate and he knew it was all his fault. "It'll be OK, Haz. This will only take a few more minutes and then nothing with get in the way of you using the bathroom. I promise."

"Yeah right," Harry strained out, so focused on holding in his urine. "You'll probably l-lock me in the car or... Or something," he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You want me to wee myself."

Louis almost said no, but Harry wasn't completely lying. He did kind of want him to piss himself. But knowing he was in pain wasn't worth it.

"I don't like seeing you hurting," he said, running a hand along his back. The water finally stopped and the rest of the car wash continued, but Harry still had to wee. "I'll even help you get to the bathroom."

Harry whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as he tuned everything out around him, trying not listen for any signs of water rushing down.

Suddenly, his crotch started to dampen and he shrieked, holding himself tighter to stop the flow. He barely cut it off, but that tiny bit of release made his bladder hurt even more. He needed to let the rest out before it came out of him unintentionally. "God," he sobbed. He looked at Louis pleadingly and said, "Distract me."

Louis nodded, running a hand along his back and just repeating the day's events to him. He told him to focus on what he was saying but to not relax. He just needed to not think about.

That proved to be easier said than done as the ball of urine inside of him shook with anticipation of release. He couldn't hold it.

"I can't..." he whispered suddenly, feeling his bladder muscles beginning to relax. Wetness was rapidly spreading across his crotch, seeping into the car seat. He tried to stop, he really did, but then water rushed over the car for the third time and he just couldn't hold it anymore.

Piss spurted out almost violently, covering himself and the car with his wee. It felt so good.

"Uuuuhhh!" he moaned, finally releasing hours of pent of urine. He didn't even care that he was going in his pants at this point. It was all Louis' fault anyways. "Oh my god!"

Louis chuckled. "Feel good, baby?" he asked, still rubbing his back.

Harry frowned at him, in too much relief to fight with him. He wouldn't let Louis ruin wetting himself too.

"I swear to god if you tell someone about this I will-"

"I won't, love," he said, kissing his cheeks. "Promise."

Harry smiled, finally finishing emptying his bladder. Lucky for Louis, Harry didn't see his fingers crossed behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> gaaaaayyyyyy


End file.
